A Winchester Obsession
by allieh20085
Summary: Natalie's life is thrown into great dismay as her simple life is destroyed. Hurled into the realm of Supernatural. She must build, develop, and maybe even fall in love. But to what end? Is she prepared for the choice before her? Can she survive this strange world and the troubles that come with?


By: A. Hamilton

 **A Winchester Obsession**

Chapter 1: New Home

Staring at a screen all afternoon Natalie continued with her usual set up. A few episodes of Supernatural, coupled with the numerous essays and math questions she had to finish. College was not at all what it had been cracked up to be. You spent ninety percent of your time staring at the ream of a textbook instead of out at parties. What happened to the life she had been promised? Interest and intrigue. She was supposed to be in foreign countries doing extraordinary things. Meeting amazing people and maybe a love or two. But now her life consisted solely of what this next month of assignments and exams had to say about her. That's the only way you will end up with a real job anyway.

Her brown hair knotted up and the sweat pants she was wearing were less than flattering. The computer screen before her was filling with words, even still she felt no interest in all these things. Shakespearian love stories, poems, histories greatest speeches, across the board the information unfolding on the blank screen seemed to only increase the longing Natalie had for adventure. Writing about foreign places, places she would likely never see.

Natalie was a modest girl. At only twenty-one she was still quite young, and it was clear to see she was beautiful. Though telling her that did do much to sway her opinion of herself. Her light curls fell across her back in even waves, hints of gold flickered in her brown hair. She wasn't all that tall for a woman, though enough so to fall evenly between the short and cute, and models tall. She had an athletic build with defined curves. Sharp light blue eyes and a heart-shaped face she was fit to walk the runway. Though you may have been fooled by the smudged make-up from the last time she had left the living room. All day attached to a couch left few with a flattering complexion. She seemed to draw a great number of men, though none of which the kind that she would find an interest in. This left her with a complex feeling of both self confidence and self-loathing.

Looking up she sees Sam and Dean. Again out on one of their many adventures. Dean's need to help everyone, to protect the people he cared about. And Sam's wealth of intelligence. Battling demons and monsters. Where was that in her life? She wanted to take adventures across the globe fighting catastrophic wars of realms.

"Ding!" The Microwave rang with her hot pockets. "Ding!" Rushing to pull the handle before that incessant noise woke up her roommate. Pouring another drink and sat down on the kitchen floor. My life is so uneventful. It is not fair. I want to be in a world like Supernatural. I want to be with them. And heck I would mind being with Sam as well. Natalie laid back on the floor. Looking up at the blank ceiling above her. I just want to be in that world. Her eyes drifted heavily. After hours of classes, and even more so of split attention learning, her body had been worn out. She let her eyelids fall and body relax against the cold wooden floor. A faint sensation of spinning washed over her. Her body weak from exhaustion she did not pull herself up. Falling deeper into the rest that enveloped her. Feeling as though her very breath was being stolen away she reached for safety, desperately, her grasped falls short and spinning she falls into a deep slumber.

"BANG!" Bouncing high and falling hard against a leather seat Natalie's eyes shot open. The car's roof above her sent her insides into a panic. Where am I? Did I get kidnapped? Oh Gosh no one knows where I am. I'm going to die. Her eyes flying back and forth across the confined space in front of her. Pulling herself up, looking in all directions Natalie began to recognize the scene. Panic filled within her. I am dead. This is it. Her eyes shot ahead as two strong male voices yelled in anger. A fist came flying from the front seat of the vehicle she was held within. Slamming hard into her, black fills her sight.

"… who is she?"  
"How am I supposed to know?"  
"She's clean?"  
"Silver, Holy water… I checked it all. She's clean."  
"Then what was she doing in our car. And even better question how did she get there…."

Pinching her eyes closed hard Natalie tried not to look at those who she felt would surely bring about her end. Suppressing her breathing as not to give away her awareness, she shifted below the rope ties that held her arms. A hard metal chair beneath her. Attempting to survey the area as best as she could. By the feel of the air surrounding her seemed to have little cumulation. Guessing no windows. She was in a cold room. A hand grasped her chin. Lifting it up to examine her, Natalie opens her eyes and looks deep into the eyes of a man. A man she knows. Or at least knows as well as she knew any man that she has never actually met. Green eyes pierced her accusingly.

"WHO ARE YOU?" He pressed.  
"Dean, lighten up." a second voice exclaimed.  
Dean? Dean Winchester. Shit! If he doesn't kill me I will. This can not be happening.  
"You are going to answer me." Dean stated boldly.  
"… I…" Natalie shrieked " Dean… Sam…" Her mind struggled to take in all that was before her. These two. In front of her. Natalie felt as though she was about to faint. It's a dream. A screwed up dream.  
Shaking her Dean pulled her back again. "How do you know our names? Who sent you?"

Fear filled her body as she realized what kind of predicament she really was in. "No!" She exclaimed loudly "I mean. No one sent me. I don't know how. I don't …." words were lost to her. Pulling herself together she attempted to explain. If she did not there was no way she was ever getting out of here. And heck if anyone could fix it, they could right? "I'm Natalie." Fear still seeping into her voice.

"Hi Natalie." the second man said as he walked closer to him. His brown hair fell high along the edge of his face. It was him. It was Sam Winchester. Tall, broad shoulders, strong arms. This was definitely the man Natalie had dreamed about. "I am Sam…. Can you just tell us what you know?" His words were kind. Much kinder than that of his counterpart. If these two were running a good cop-bad cop routine they really had it down.

Steadying herself Natalie's fear began to fade. What was she afraid of? If these were the men that she had thought to know so much about then there was nothing to fear. They were good honest men. If only portrayed that way in the books and movies. It hit her again that she was inside of a cellar, surrounded by fictional characters. oh gosh… Composing herself she began "Literally I was in my home, like ten minutes ago. Then I fall asleep and when I woke I found myself in the back of Dean's Impala."

"Okay, how do you know his name? And that it was his car..?" Sam said with a compassionate tone. Though she could tell he was attempting to be kind he was indeed ready to strike her down.

"I don't think you understand… Where I come from you…. You… aren't real." she said hesitantly.

Sparks light within Dean's eyes as he seemed to remember something. "Are we on T.V.?" He says almost annoyed.

"Yes," Natalie says swiftly. How on earth does this sound… They are going to kill me. They are going to kill me. They are not going to believe me.

"That again." The boys seemed to share a glance then returned their attention to her. Natalie's unease was extremely apparent. Dean walked over and simply untied the young woman. Still sitting on the metal chair Sam promoted both of them to follow him. They lead her through hallways up into what seemed to be a library. Recognizing it as she had seen it many times before within the confinement of a television screen. Though here the room felt larger. Books lined the walls and open papers fell across the table in the center of the room. They had obviously been busy with something of sorts.

"Sit down. We have a few friends we need to call." Dean says as they sit Natalie down in a chair just out of reach from the table.

… In the echoing distance of the halls she could hear faint talking… "Where is she from?…" "That's not possible." … "Apparently it is, cause she is here." … "Damn it Cas. You are supposed to know these things."

Both the men returned with grim looks on. "Natalie" Sam began. "This is going to be a bit difficult to here, but this is a.."

"A parallel world in which that you guys, Supernatural is real." She interrupted. "I know about your adventure into our world a few seasons, I mean years, ago."

"Uhh… Okay." Sam said "But things here are very different. I'm afraid that you are not very well equipped to deal with this place. And we don't know any way to get you home. At the moment. But we will find one. I promise."

Natalie had to suppress a laugh. "No offense. But I know all about you guys. And I know that you're going to tell me to stay here until you figure out what to do. But let me tell you right now. THAT is not going to happen." Dean laughed a bit at her stubborn outburst. Sam on the other hand gained a concerned grimace.

A few days had passed since their first encounter. Less than what she had expected when meeting men she had been watching since she was young. Though how few people can honestly say that they had met their favorite T.V. heroes in real life. This was getting awful complicated. Since they had met, little progress had been made. None of them knew why she had gotten here let alone how. Sam spent little time around her and the relationship she was building with Dean was more over an exchange of insults and comebacks, then an actual friendship. There was a mutual understanding of each other between them. Sam had spent all hours of day and night trying to find a way to send her back. Which after a few days with them had kinda become a pain. She had not experienced much here but to have so many new possibilities in front of her it almost hurt to know that they were going to send her away.

Walking about the rooms that made up the concrete walls the Winchesters called home Natalie contemplated this new life she has before her. And whether it was the life she had always dreamed of.

Suddenly bells began to ring. Lights stirred on and off. The building shook as though it may be about to collapse. Scared Natalie ran through the halls to the open room atop the facility. There Sam and Dean stood over control panels and argued.

"What the hell is happening?" Dean yelled.  
"I don't know," Sam said, frantically trying to repair the flickering control panel.  
Just as quickly all the lights went off. The place all together powered down. And the darkness was all encompassing. For moments we sat there in silence. Pondering on what just happened. And electrical surges pressed through the room around us. Flickering on each piece of the building one at a time. Once fully restored Natalie, Sam, and Dean stood within the room perplexedly glancing at one another.

Sam ran over to his computer. Powering it on he scrambled to see if there was something going on outside that may be affecting us… To his dismay there was.

"Look at this!" He yelled to Dean.  
"What?" Dean runs over to the table and his face grows stiff as he views the screen.

Walking over Natalie stands beside Dean and sees the videos popping up all over it. Videos of vampire, Werewolves, Jin, every nasty thing Sam and Dean have ever hunted seemed to be pouring in by the thousands. Videos posted to the internet by humans. Though the videos were online, few of the creatures seemed to be actually attacking anyone. It is almost as if they all decided to change to their monstrous form at one point!

"BALLS!" Dean and Natalie both say at the same time. Instinctively they glance up at one another, meeting eyes for only a moment before their visible contempt for one another returns. Heat rose within Natalie for a moment and then returned to normal leaving her with a bitter taste of longing for whatever it was that just left her.

The world was falling to bits. Sam and Dean were frantically calling. For those few minutes it was if their lives were collapsing about them. 


End file.
